


color me a rainbow

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FTR: his hair color is blue, Gen, cap!steve - Freeform, he totally has tattoos too, mission talk, not that Tony knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Steve loves experimenting with different colors.





	

“How many targets?”

“JARVIS says fifteen,” Clint answers him from…somewhere. Steve has stopped asking.

“Hostages.”

“Many.”

“Do we have the schematics yet, JARVIS?”

“No, Captain. Also, the local PD established communication,” JARVIS informs them. “It appears the gunmen have demands.”

“Fantastic.”

“I could probably get in as damsel in distress.”

“We might have t—”

“Okay, I can’t do it anymore!” Tony blurts out. “Is _no one_ gonna talk about it?”

Steve forces his face to relax and turns to Tony with wide eyes. “Talk about what?”

Tony’s eyes nearly pop out of his head before he gestures wildly at Steve’s head area. “ _That._ ”

“It matches his suit,” Bucky chimes in from his seat with the same voice he’d used to get out of trouble with Sister Grace.

Tony gapes for a moment and then, “I’m divorcing all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
